


don't be one of them people (just twiddlin' them thumbs)

by Ro29



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cass is a badass, Damian is not amused with being coddled, Gala's are evil and no one likes them, Gen, Guns, Human shield, I love her with my whole heart okay, Loving Sibling Dick Grayson, Tasers, Threats of Violence, everyone gets hot chocolate, no beta I die like the coward I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Gala's are the bane of everyone's existence.The kids just got an excuse not to go to the next one.Bruce is too happy no one died to argue for now.(Tim needs better aim with his upgraded tasers and everyone just want people to stop coming after them for cool kid points.)





	don't be one of them people (just twiddlin' them thumbs)

**Author's Note:**

> Throw timelines out the window and just pretend DC likes giving us Family things okay? Good.
> 
> Title is from 'Thumbs' by Sabrina Carpenter
> 
> For the prompt Human Shield for whumptober day 4.

The gala starts off okay.

Kind of boring, but that was just how galas were, annoying to deal with but necessary.

Bruce is playing Brucie and Dick does his best to brush off the more smarmy socialites who speak to him, eyes searching the room for his younger siblings.

He spots Cass hiding out on the edges of the room, blending in and doing her level best to avoid being recognized. She hadn’t wanted to come to the gala at all and had almost succeeded in getting out of it if not for the fact that people (read the media) had started asking questions about her, and she has to put in at least a few public appearances every once in a while, because when the media become too interested in them they start to dig deep and despite the safeguards Bruce has in place none of them want that.

He smiles at her as he passes by and she lights up giving him a tiny grin. She waves at him, her eyes shining as she keeps her hand raised, lowering the middle and ring fingers. Dick grins brightly as he makes the same gesture back to her.

She smiles at him once more before slipping away.

Dick hums as he scans the room for his other siblings. He catches a glimpse of Tim somewhere around the fountain but loses him soon after. Damian is sulking as a woman speaks to him, Dick catches his eye and raises an eyebrow, a silent offer to help.

Damian purses his lips, shaking his head even as he edges away from the woman.

Dick chuckles quietly to himself and makes his way over to the balcony to get away from the crowd of women who want to set him up with someone.

He’s already had to politely turn down five different women and no matter how many times this happens at gala’s he still finds himself having to explain to people that he isn’t currently looking for anyone.

He stifles a laugh as he sees Damian finally make his escape.

There’s a clattering sound and a scream and Dick tenses, scanning for the threat as quickly as he can.

A man Dick doesn’t recognize is smiling gesturing with a gun as he addresses Bruce.

In a normal situation, this wouldn’t be such a big deal, there are four of them there, not being targeted and they could ordinarily sneak up and incapacitate the man.

This isn’t a normal situation. Of the four of them only Dick could really do so without anyone being suspicious, being a former circus kid and police officer is helpful in that way.

But Dick is on the balcony and the conflict is on the other side of the room.

Bruce’s hands are raised placatingly, “Sir, please, your quarrel is with me, let everyone else leave.”

The man’s smile turns vicious, “Now why would I do that? See, they” he gestures to everyone with his gun, “are my insurance. And I’m feeling a little trigger happy ya know?”

Bruce’s jaw tightens and Dick grits his teeth, catching Cass’s eye and signaling for her to try and get behind him. She nods, moving carefully, and Dick makes his way to the edges of the room as quietly as possible.

The doorstep creeks.

The man’s head whips towards him and he snarls, “Oh no Mister Richard, no funny business or someone gets hurt. Get the fuck over here or I shoot your dad.”

Dick twitches, hands rising up slowly as he walks, he has to try to defuse this, “Okay, you got us, what do you want?”

The guy hums, pretending to think, “Oh, I don’t know, see, I only did this cause some fucker thought I couldn’t but now look at me. Standing in a room of Gotham’s Elite with a single gun enough to keep all of you frozen like fucking statues. Pathetic!”

Dick breathes calmly, he doesn’t know where Cass is, but he can see Tim trying to sneak up on the guy, taser slowly being pulled out of a pocket.

Dick isn’t sure what sets him off, but the man must see or hear something, because he spins around, safety clicking off.

Tim bursts into movement, taser stabbing out, but Damian is closest to the man and gets yanked in front of him. The taser slams into Damian’s chest and Tim curses, backing away.

Cass makes herself known then, dropping on top of the guy and squeezing her thighs together around his throat and making it hard for him to breathe.

Dick bursts into motion then, getting the gun away from him and flicking the safety back on.

He passes the gun to Bruce who’s calling the police and then checks on Damian while Cass takes care of the guy.

“You okay kiddo?”

Damian huffs, slow to getting up, “Fine, Drake's increased voltage in the taser merely burned me. I’m in perfect condition otherwise.”

Dick watches the way Damian winces and raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

Damian purses his lips and Dick sighs, “Okay, but I still think this calls for some hot cocoa, yeah?”

Damian hums, “Yes I believe so.”

Cass makes her way over, eyes concerned as she looks at Damian, checking to ensure his well being.

“Tch, I’m well Cassandra, no need to worry yourself. You’re takedown was quiet efficient though.”

Cass hums her thanks, signing out, ‘_Hot chocolate?’_

Dick chuckles, “Yeah, we all deserve some. As soon as Bruce gets everything cleared up and we give our statements we can head home and have some.”

Cass smiles, entangling her hand with Dick’s and swinging them back and forth, “Good.”

Damian, for all his protests, doesn’t pull away from Dick’s side hug.

Dick is infinitely grateful for it. If the guy had chosen to shoot any earlier—.

Well, Dick wasn’t gonna think about that.

His family was safe. And that was what was important.

But this does, at least, give all of them the perfect reason to not attend the next gala.

The other’s response when he tells them is priceless and Dick grins, unashamed and mentally wishing Bruce luck convincing any of them to go to the next gala.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot angstier than it turned out, oh well. we got some fluff (kind of) for once, enjoy it while it lasts lmao.
> 
> The signs Cass and Dick made to each other, (Palm facing out with all fingers up except middle and ring fingers) is a shorthand I love you. (This is possibly very wrong, feel free to correct me if it is, I'm not versed in ASL and that's the sign for Ily that I know.)
> 
> [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and [main tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)


End file.
